This disclosure relates to embedded avionics data, and more particularly to a method and system for exposing and recording embedded avionics data.
The United States Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”) uses the DO-178B specification as a guideline to analyze and certify the reliability of avionics software. The DO-178B specification defines five levels of software, A, B, C, D and E. The level of criticality of the software varies such that Level A software is the highest criticality, and level E software is the lowest criticality. Level A software requires extensive testing and verification to ensure reliability under all operational conditions. Level A software is deterministic, in that data is repetitively and regularly transmitted at predefined intervals to meet the requirements of the receiving end systems.
ARINC 429 is a serial data stream format that may be used in systems employing Level A software. Aircraft main controllers, such as an electronic engine control (“EEC”), use the ARINC 429 standard to communicate data along a data bus to aircraft sub-controllers, such as a flight control or flight deck equipment.